


A Divine Playdate

by Noonehastoknow



Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Its a magic strapless strapon, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonehastoknow/pseuds/Noonehastoknow
Summary: Nuwa thinks Athena is cute and the two decide to play with each other before any real battle happens again.





	A Divine Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> You got two of the hottest goddesses in the game doing each other. The end.

This world is strange indeed. All of these great warriors from different times coming together once again. This time it was a king of gods meddling and toying with mortals. It annoyed Nuwa that she had to be dragged back out, but had to do what she had to do to help the mortals get out of this mess. Then it came to Zeus getting betrayed by his son because another king of gods, Odin, made him.

As she stood by as the mortals carried themselves through their current trouble, she sighs to herself,”I know they will handle it.... But yet I feel so.... Ugh, I can't believe as a goddess, I'm feeling this human emotion of stress....”

“It really has become a mess.” says Taigong Wang as he approached her. “But hey, at least Athena is willing to help. She's a formidable one, although...missing some of that wisdom her title claims...”

“How so?”

Taigong Wang sighs,”She could have at least known how Ares was.... well... being the type to be swayed by another god... And planned ahead... Perhaps she put too much faith in her brother that he wouldn't sell himself out to Odin.”

“I suppose so she was naive. But that kind of innocence of hers is kind of cute....”

“Hm?” Taigong raised his eyebrow at her. “....Did you... just call someone other than Kaguya 'cute'....?”

“Hm?” Nuwa's eyes widen and she catches herself,”No! Of course not! It's grossly cute! That kind of cuteness cost her the defeat of her father!”

“Uh.... huh.....” The boy shifts his eyes around, then makes a light smirk before walking away,”Okay... I see now.... Hmmm...”

“I don't like that face you are making. Come back here. Where are you going? Hey!” Taigong is Tai-gone regardless of how much she called after him. “That little brat thinks he can just assume things... So what.... She was a match for my swordsmanship back when we first clashed... I should be commending such skill... What's wrong with that? I wonder what she looks like under that helmet of hers....”

As she is getting lost in her own thoughts, a voice jolts her back to reality from behind. When she turns around to see who it was, her face freezes in awe. She recognized the gold armor and white dress, but not the stunningly glowing visage sitting on top of them topped with long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail.

“A-Athena...? W-What do you need?” Nuwa finally said to avoid having an awkward quiet stare at the actual goddess before her.

“Huh? I was simply greeting you.”

“You... uh... took off your helmet....”

“Yes, I feel like I should be more open with you and the mortals. After all, how can you possibly trust someone who hides their face constantly?”

“Yes, yes... That's... correct... You have a very pretty face.”

“Oh, thank you.” She said, smiling warmly at her. “I can say the same for you, Nuwa.”

Nuwa is back to her normal self as she gets more comfortable speaking to Athena's face. “Well, that's obvious. What other goddesses are around here?”

“Kaguya.”

“Well, she's still fairly young.”

“I think she's adorable. Is she your daughter? I've been meaning to ask that.”

“No. She's a stand-alone mystic. But she has yet to mature. Oh I dread the day when Kaguya loses her innocence.”

“Hm? Why?”

“She is just too good for this world. Her innocence makes her stand out among the mystics. And well.... said innocence is _very_ cute.”

“It is.... But too much innocence can backfire as seen with me. Oh, I should have seen the signs Ares was plotting something....”

“Oh, it's not your fault. Brothers, am I right? Hah, I'd kill Fuxi if he pulled something like that.”

“Would you really?”

“Yes. Er.... Or no... Depends... I know Fuxi. He would never. He'd have to face my wrath and Shennong's disappointment.”

“I am curious now. Your little trio. What is it?”

“What is what? The title of 'Three Sovereigns'?”

“No... Are you.... uh.... united in a way...?”

“We are united. At times. Shennong keeps failing to properly coordinate things with me and Fuxi. His head is in the clouds, quite literally with his 'medicinal herbs'-”

“No, no.... Um.... how should I put it... Is there any romantic elements for you three....? If you're constantly together, then.... it would be natural for things to happen...”

“Fuxi is my brother.”

“So... are you.... involved with the other one...”

“Sometimes. Depends. Sometimes Fuxi and I use him together. He is actually very fun to play with. His stamina exceeds both of us.”

“Oh.” Athena's eyes widen while blushing,”Oh.... You are... so upfront with your sexual habits...”

“I thought you Greeks were as well.”

“My father definitely. A good number of the Olympians are. But me... I... I tend to not do any of that...”

“You do not have sex often?”

“Well...” Athena continues blushing, which only made Nuwa blush as well at witnessing such cuteness up close. “I am very dedicated to my duties. I tend to not try to make any sexual contact with mortals. But of course, Zeus did... many times....”

“Doesn't that make you feel a little... well... jealous?”

“It is a little immoral to just go around having sex with mortals just because you can. But if I looked within the pool of gods, they are likely related to me and honestly, I am not really comfortable having sex with someone that could be my sibling.... that IS my sibling...”

“Wow, different from your father, hm?”

“I suppose so...”

There is a brief moment of silence between them. Athena still has pink flushing her fair cheeks while looking at the ground. It should be illegal to be this cute, thought Nuwa as she watched her. She takes a deep breath and breaks the silence to ask Athena,”....Have you ever thought about looking to other pantheons...? Where it will be a 100% guarantee that you would not be banging your sibling...?”

“Huh?” She looks back up, red rushing back to her cheeks. “Nuwa, w-what are you instigating...?”

Nuwa feels her own cheeks matching Athena's as she replies,”W-Well... It's not like we're in.... urgent need.... The mortals pretty much take care of themselves... And Fuxi and Shennong can just handle everything.... They don't need me for approximately.... a day...?”

“A day?!”

“O-Oh, you want it cut down to twelve hours?” She laughs nervously.

“I appreciate the offer, but... we're currently not in a good position to be fooling around.... Odin and Ares are chasing us down, after all...!”

“But we've recently escaped them. They're probably fucking each other in this time being.”

“Do not be so assuming...! But... well....” She takes a deep breath, gathering herself and managing to control her blushing face. “....I suppose.... We do have a bit of time before the mortals devise a plan...”

“Is that a yes?” Upon asking that, Nuwa gets closer to her with a little seductive smirk. Instead of hearing a yes, she felt a yes when Athena reaches to take hold of her hand and returning a shy smile.

“Then we better find ourselves a more private spot. Do not let the monkey following you around follow us. If he is, turn him into stone.”

They move together, following Nuwa's lead. Where they settle down at is one of those Japanese-style buildings in the relative area the mortals have set up camp at. This building is empty, but to make sure no one walks in, all doors have been sealed with magic. Any other opening such as a window is given a pitch black barrier to block out any form of the outside.

Placing her hands on the tatami mats lining the floor, Athena asks,”Is this a comfortable surface...?”

“Would you like the cold wood floor?” Nuwa asked in response. She strides over to Athena on her knees, kneeling down herself to place a hand on her back. “It wouldn't really matter anyway.... I am sure we can have enough fun that you forget what's on the floor.” Her hand travels across Athena's back slowly, then stops at her shoulder to push Athena onto her back.

“Ah!” Before she could react, she feels the weight of Nuwa pinning her to the floor. Looking up into the mystic woman's shining eyes, she says with a light blush,”Very direct, I see.”

“How long has it been for you? Tell me and I might be a little nicer.”

“With another god, it's been quite a while. But... I certainly do not remember them being as beautiful as you....”

“Heh, then I better make this encounter one you will remember forever...” Her hands caress her lovely face as she leans down to kiss her. The kiss quickly escalates as Nuwa darts her tongue past Athena's lips, knotting her fingers into a mess of blonde hair. Her own hair had fingers tangled in them as she is being pulled forward with the same amount of desire. Nuwa lets go, yanking off whatever tied Athena's hair to let it all down. She then proceeds to undo the latches holding together Athena's gold armor, easing her out of the dress.

Nuwa breaks off the kiss to marvel at Athena's bare body, running her hands across the soft pale flesh. With her touch, she could feel the entire body tremble and when her hands brush up against their breasts, there was a twitch.

“Mm... Such a sexy body.... I am robbing myself of this with these gloves of mine...” Nuwa proceeds to remove her arm-length gloves to have her hands bare. First thing she touches with her liberated hands are Athena's breasts as she takes a handful of them in either hand. She squeezes them playfully, having her fingers target the nipples. To her delight, she hears Athena make light sighs and moans as she manhandles her chest, signaling her to push it further by pinching her nipples and twisting them.

“Aahh...! You're teasing me too much...!” Athena gasped.

“I only have gotten started, dear. If you are melting like this at this point, I can only imagine how you would act when I really get serious with you.” She takes off one hand to have it slip down towards the sensitive inner thighs. Her fingers touch wetness and when her fingertips brush up just outside of the Athena's clit, she felt her shudder.

“You really need this, I see....”

Nuwa removes her hands and has them slip under Athena's back. As she sits up, she lifts Athena up with her, making her kneel in front of her. Her blonde hair fell over her body like a drape that Nuwa has to push aside in order to access her chest.

“Stay like that for me.” Then Nuwa has her hand travel back to Athena's womanhood, her fingers proceeding to rub against the entrance. It draws a yipe from Athena, but she quickly adjusts to make light mews as the fingers trace along her soaking folds. A thumb gives her clit extra attention, causing her knees to shake. Nuwa has her free hand take hold of one of Athena's breasts to tease with as she rubs her fingers against Athena. She then leans forward to take in the perked-up nipple to her mouth, sucking gently as she inserts one finger into Athena.

“More...” She heard Athena moan softly to her. She obliges by sliding in her middle finger to couple with her current index, being sure to keep her movements consistent.

“Please more...”

In goes Nuwa's ring finger. All three fingers glide in and out of Athena as she bites gently down on her nipple.

“Please... Go faster...! I think I'm getting close...!” Athena panted.

Nuwa has her fingers thrust into Athena as she wanted, producing lewd wet sounds with every time she pushes them in up to the third knuckle with increasing speed. Athena buries her head in Nuwa's shoulder, breath heavier and faster as she gets closer to her limit. She grips hard on Nuwa's shoulders as she lets out a cry, dousing Nuwa's fingers in her fluids. She then crumples into Nuwa's arms to catch her breath. Her face is directly right in her lap, letting her smell the arousal emitting from her partner.

“Ah, you were so focused on me, you didn't get to have any attention for yourself. Here, let me...”

“Are you alright now? You can take a little break if you need it-” Her voice cuts off as Athena presses her fingers against her through the fabric of her hotpants. They get eager as they press a little harder and draw quick tight circles against her labia.

“Hold on that...! Just let me take these off...”  
  


All of Nuwa's lower clothing is cast off and she lays down to let Athena return the favor. She takes off her top to then begin squeezing her own tits to couple with the fingers moving inside of her.

“No need to be so gentle. Move those fingers faster for me.” She commanded to her partner. Her order is obeyed as she arches her back in response to Athena's fingers almost slamming into her at an intense speed a goddess like her can easily perform.

“Oh my...! Are you sure you haven't done this recently?” Nuwa breathed out. “This feels like you know exactly what you are doing...!”

“The only other god I've done this on is myself, so of course I know.”

“Did you do this after we first clashed swords?”

“No, of course not...!” Athena exclaimed, her face turned beet red. Her fingers maintain their speed, hoping the intense stimulation would make Nuwa forget this dialogue. It does not work.

“Aw, don't be lying.” Nuwa teased. “I know my swordsmanship is worth touching yourself over-OH!”

Athena stopped moving her fingers to immediately stick her face into Nuwa's crotch, switching to using her mouth. It works wonders in cutting off Nuwa, making the only words out of her mouth to be ones of lustful encouragement as she grabs handfuls of blonde hair. Her hips buck towards Athena's face, eagerly accepting all of the flicking at her labia. Her moans grew louder in volume as she felt the tongue push into her, wriggling inside once it fully inserts itself.

“Oh, Heavens...!” Nuwa gasped out as Athena presses a thumb on her clit while lapping at her entrance. “I think I might finish faster than you...!” She hissed before cutting herself off with another pleasured cry, feeling two fingers slip inside of her while Athena keeps eating her out. She finally hits her climax, her orgasm coming in waves. As part of her orgasm, her halo bursts in blinding light, illuminating the room for a short moment before fading out.

Athena blinks away being just blinded, commenting,”I-Is that how orgasms work with your kind...?”

“Ack...! That shouldn't have happened...! I must have lost all self-control.... I thought I was keeping that hidden for this...”

“I feel so refreshed... I have forgotten how good this can be when done well.”

“Care for another round?”

“Huh?” Her cheeks flush red as she meekly smiles at her,”Well, we still have time...”

“Good... I have a little something for you then.” Out of thin air, Nuwa brandishes a jade-green dildo.

“Oh, you got an _oblisbo._ I forgot mine when I came here with you...”

“A what?”

“That. That's an _oblisbo.”_

“It's called a dildo.”

“Ah, is that what it is called in your language?”

“We're speaking English, it's all-Nevermind. Lie down.”  
  


The moment Athena lies down, Nuwa places herself on top of her, aiming the sex toy at her entrance. At first, she teases her by rubbing the hard cool tip all around the wet lips of her vagina, closing it off by grinding the head against her clit. At Athena's plea, she eases in the tip, the juices overflowing out of her allowing it to make a smooth entry. The dildo is in up the other end before Nuwa pulls it out to begin the whole insertion again. She takes delight in hearing the moans come out of Athena as she repeatedly sinks in the jade cock, but finds her wrist getting tired.

“Oh, I have an idea...” She grinned devilishly. Pulling out the dildo, she uses magic to make it hover in place in front of her crotch. Then she places herself right on top of Athena, using her body to push in the dildo as if it were attached to her.

“Ahhh...!” Athena throws her arms around Nuwa's back and wraps her legs around her waist as she continues letting her slam into her pussy using the dildo.

“I-I think you're actually doing better than any other man I have been with...!”

“Which are...?”

“Uhh... I don't remember...”

“Then obviously they were not very good. Not as good as me right now, huh?” She said with a wide smile, connecting with a well-timed thrust that causes Athena to claw at her back. Despite not actually having the dildo connected to her body, Nuwa can feel the sensation of being inside of Athena, so she is capable of moaning along with the goddess below her.

Athena catches on, asking,”Wait... How are you enjoying this without actually feeling what's happening...? You cannot be getting off on just doing this...”

“That's because this is a special dildo where at my command, can transmit the sensation of it undergoes as it enters an orifice to me. So I am actually fucking you and I benefit from it as well.”

“W-What? That's an amazing little trinket-Ahhh!” Another thrust cuts her off, feeling the hard tip hit her cervix.

Nuwa laughs in between breaths,”Mystic innovation at its finest...!” She takes a firm grip on Athena's waist as she accelerates her hips back and forth, feeling all of the gliding action of the dildo inside of her. With every snap of her hips, the tension building inside of her is coming closer to unraveling. It could only bring her to use her god-level strength to ram into Athena harder and faster in hopes to bring herself to that point of climax. The moans she elicits out of Athena with every complete plunge she makes help as well.

Athena manages to breath out while keeping her arms tightly around Nuwa,”I'm getting close...!” She clenches down on the jade dildo for the next sets of thrusts before letting out her loud orgasm. Soon following her is Nuwa as she loudly groans as she makes one final entry, sighing blissfully at finishing. Upon pulling out, she lies on the floor

“Hm? Nothing came out.” Athena noticed after catching her breath.

“It's a dildo.”

“Oh right....”

“I fucked you so good that you just completely forgot it was one, hahaha...!” She plops onto the floor on her back, also undoing the magic keeping the dildo fixed close to her. It felt like a long time as she laid there on the floor besides Athena, both covered in sweat. The blocked out windows and sealed doors made the entire chamber uncomfortably stuffy for them.

Athena asks after gathering most of her breath,”How are we going back out without smelling of sex?”

“...That's right... Uhh... First off, let's get some fresh air.” Nuwa directs a finger at one of the blacked-out windows and lifts the barrier while also sliding it open. A gust enters the chamber, cooling the two inside as it dries their sweat. Once things had settled down, they proceed to redress. They decide to give it some more time to air out themselves and the room before lifting all of the magic of the place to then leave. As the cool outside air hits their exposed skin, they double check if they still smell and realize they might need to find a river to wash up in.

“So I am assuming your magic is incapable of removing the sex stench.”

“I have some perfume that might help mask this.” She holds out a bottle and presses the nozzle on herself and Athena to lightly cover them in the flowery scent. “Also, we have to walk separately so that people do not connect the dots.”

“Agreed.”

They part their ways when Taigong Wang strolls by, telling them without turning his head,”I hope you had your fun.”

“Ah! Boy, what are you doing here?” Nuwa asked.

“Oh, I was just collecting my thoughts. What are YOU doing here?”

“I don't have to tell you.”

Taigong Wang sniffs lightly at the air around her,”Right. I can just make inferences.” He shuffles past her, making a suggestive smile.

“Don't.”

“I won't. But it would be obvious with that perfume on you, heheheh... Let's hope none of the humans pick on any of this or you would be devastating some hearts.”

Taigong disappears from view, leaving Nuwa to turn to watch Athena leave as well, but she sees her turn around to meet her gaze. They both smile at each other.

“When this is all over, we can get together again for a longer, celebratory session.” Nuwa suggested.

“I... would like that.”


End file.
